Contra Mão
by nelluca
Summary: SPOILERS Essa fic tem lugar depois dos livros no futuro de Panem, Petta está tendo problemas com o seu filho caçula que não faz ideia do que é dureza ou mesmo o que é realmente amar alguém. Ele vai precisar ajudar seu filho a ajustar o seu comportamento e amadurecer. (spanking) NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA


SE VOCÊ NÃO LEU OS LIVROS, TERÁ UM MONTÃO DE SPOILERS PRA VOCÊ AQUI, ESSA FIC SE PASSA DEPOIS DOS LIVROS MAS MANTÉM INFORMAÇÕES SOBRE O QUE ACONTECEU COM OS PERSONAGENS NA HISTÓRIA ORIGINAL.

"Compartilho com vocês minha nova obsessão '**Hunger Games**, eu devorei os livros um depois do outro como quem devora comida, desculpem-me, eu sei que tinha FP pra prosseguir, mas uma vez que li o primeiro parágrafo eu não conseguia mais parar, e assim como Stephenie Meyer fez, Suzanne Collins deixou um gosto de quero mais, e personagem que todos gostariam de saber mais, eu adoro famílias e ela me deixou um início de uma pra ficar imaginando no epílogo do último volume da trilogia, ou seja minha mente foi incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa até que eu escrevesse sobre isso, eu já terminei e por isso voltei a escrever FP, então postei só esse capítulo pra deixar um gostinho do que eu tenho aqui, é uma pequena fic de 4 capítulos curtos. Se você tem problemas com spoilers e não leu o livro três, e melhor deixar pra ler isso depois que ler, _ou daqui a dois anos depois do último filme rssrs..._

_Os personagens:_ **Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne.** Pertencem à Suzane Collins, os perssonagens **Willow e Rye **embora citados, não tiveram suas personalidades desenvolvidas por ela, e a personagem** Sandy** é minha criação.

**Capítulo 1**

**Contra Mão**

**POV Rye**

Seus lindos olhos verdes como a campina, deixaram os meus quando o meu silêncio foi a resposta que obviamente ela não esperava. Eu queria segurar seu queixo e forçá-la a encontrar um traço que fosse de explicação na água se acumulando sob o azul dos meus olhos que tanto lhe encantaram.

Talvez eu pudesse formular algo romântico ou inteligente, como meu pai faria, ou forte e significativo como minha mãe, ou até mesmo descontraído e engraçado, como minha irmã Willow, mas eu sou só um rebelde sem causa que não herdou nada da família, eu mal pareço um Mellark, não tenho muita paciência pra caçar, passar horas me fazendo de invisível no meio da floresta meio que perde o sentido se ao invés de fome a sua mesa é repleta de pão, que eu também sou péssimo em fazer, poderia até dizer que sei decorá-los se meu pai não fosse um verdadeiro artista, e meus confeitos perto dos dele não parecessem mais que rabiscos de glacê.

"Não há nada que prenda você aqui, você poderia estudar medicina na capital se quisesse, você sempre diz que talvez tenha puxado a sua avó ou sua tia Prim, mas que precisava de uma chance pra descobrir."

Sua voz meiga e persuasiva me teria feito ceder se não fosse o constrangimento que suas palavras me trouxeram, ter que admitir que meus pais não me deixavam ir, era o mesmo que admitir que eu ainda não era um homem e sim um pirralho comandado pelos pais.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho e quente ao lembrar que eu nem se quer poderia demorar ali porque eu tinha que estar em casa antes do meu toque de recolher, eu nem podia ficar na rua até mais tarde e ela me chamando pra ir morar na Capital.

Eu pensei em alguma coisa pra dizer, como que eu tinha que cuidar de alguém ou alguma coisa aqui no Doze, mas nem isso eu podia dizer. Minha mãe e meu pai eram saudáveis heróis de guerra, e minha irmã era mais velha do que eu e sabia muito bem se virar sozinha, eu era só o caçula dor de cabeça da família, vigiado a cada passo.

Eu já tinha dezesseis, com essa idade meu pai e minha mãe já estavam numa arena lutando contra a morte e dando início a maior rebelião de todos os tempos, mas dado a normalidade entediante em que a capital e os treze distritos se encontram, eu sou tratado como um bebê por toda a família Mellark.

É verdade que eu não tenho muito juízo, mas nem preciso, não sou responsável por nada além de colocar comida para o Buttercup III. O gato mais preguiçoso que faz os ossos do Primeiro Buttercup revirarem no jardim lá de casa, se ele foi um sobrevivente que andou quilômetros em busca da tia Prim, lutando contra incêndios e bombas além da fome, Buttercup terceiro seria capaz de morrer de fome rodeado por ratos paraplégicos.

"Não seria uma má ideia se Effie não tivesse se mudado de lá, eu poderia ficar com ela, antes entrar pra faculdade, mas meus pais precisam de mim aqui."

Eu disse torcendo pra que ela não perguntasse para quê.

"Para quê?"

Pelo visto minha torcida não valeu muito.

Eu repassei na minha mente uma lista das coisas que meus pais me mandavam fazer. _Fechar a padaria, por o lixo pra fora, limpar os fornos, descarregar a farinha, aula de pintura, aula de arco e flecha, ajudar Willow na estufa de Primroses. _Nada parecia realmente uma precisão, era só uma lista de tarefas que meus pais me obrigavam a seguir pra me afastar um pouco das confusões. Mas uma verdade me veio à mente, era intimidade da família, mas eu realmente precisava de algo crível pra dizer.

"Às vezes meus pais tem esses pesadelos de que estamos na arena, ou que fomos explodidos num ataque da Capital, e nada os acalma a não ser os rostos de Willow e o meu diante deles."

Ela começou a desenhar círculos na grande pedra onde costumávamos a nos encontrar toda vez que o tio Gale, ou como todos o conhecem, General Hawthorne, vem visitar o Doze e a traz com ele, desde a primeira vez que vi suas trancinhas caindo sobre os ombros, no auge de nossos dez anos de idade, que nenhuma garota perece valer pena a não ser ela.

Seu jeitinho Capital de andar, mas sem aquela arrogância deles, a roupas Cinna, que nunca caem de moda parecem terem sido desenhadas pra ela, sua habilidade em dosar a maquiagem pra não parecer uma aberração de circo, mas que a diferencia das meninas aqui do Doze, a faz única pra mim. O meu desejo de conhecer a Capital, que já era um sonho infantil, ao me deparar com ela, tornou-se um objetivo de vida.

Eu entendo que os meus pais tenham uma aversão à Capital e se eu fosse eles também teria, mas acontece que eu não sou, e embora o estilo de vida pitoresco de caçar animais fedorentos e queimar os dedos na beira do forno, pareça uma realização de sonho pra eles, pra mim parece uma zona de proteção e conforto da qual eu quero me livrar desesperadamente, o que assombra as madrugadas deles, embora me encham de respeito pelos meus pais, pra mim não passa de história nos meus livros de escola.

A Capital pra mim sempre foi um lugar lindo cheio de coisas interessantes pra experimentar, e o "Q" de proibição dos meus pais cada vez que eu toco no assunto, só o faz mais atraente.

Depois de seus dedinhos delicados com unhas cuidadosamente decoras desenhou uns cinco círculos em silêncio, senti a obrigação de dizer alguma coisa. Eu pus a cortina de cabelos que escondiam seu rosto de mim, atrás de sua orelha perfeita, o que fez com que eu pudesse ver a lágrima descendo na sua bochecha. Meu coração afundou, eu queria dizer a ela pra fugirmos de nossas famílias pra um distrito qualquer, como o Quatro, com toda aquela água que fascina a ela, ou o Um com todo o luxo que me fascina, mas qualquer idiota a um raio de mil quilômetros reconheceria a modelo de passarela filha do general, ou o filho de Katniss e Peeta Mellark, desnecessário seria dizer que fato de eu ser a cara do meu pai quando foi para os games, não ajuda em nada.

"Sandy, eu..."

Ela tornou o rosto pra mim, como se fosse interromper, mas não tinha nada pra interromper, desde que eu realmente não tinha ideia do que eu ia falar, então eu a beijei com medo do que pudesse sair de sua boca depois da minha tentativa patética de explicar porque eu não podia ir para a Capital e ficar perto dela. Se eu soubesse o que ela ia dizer, nunca teria deixado seus lábios.

"Rye... não entende? Chegou a hora, esse é o momento que temíamos quando éramos crianças, a hora de nos separarmos..."

Não havia crueldade em sua voz nem a indiferença que machucam os rompimentos, na verdade ela parecia estar suturando uma ferida, doloroso, mas necessário.

Ainda desejando manejar bem as palavras como o meu pai, eu fiquei ali em silêncio escutando sua voz dolorosa entre pequenos soluços trazidos pelo choro sufocante de sua dor, nossa dor.

"Você não pode fazer o que quer, eu também não posso, e se pudéssemos nenhum satisfaria o outro, eu sonho em viver aqui com a vó Hazelle, aprender caçar com Tia Katniss, como meu pai fazia. E você sonha em conhecer o Capital, ou mesmo viver com Effie no Distrito Um, no meio de toda aquela superficialidade..."

Eu devia mesmo tentar entender, mas o uso da palavra superficialidade me ofendeu um bocado.

"O que quer dizer com isso, que sou superficial? Isso vindo de uma garota que desfila para promover as novidades dos estilistas me parece um tanto hipócrita não acha? É fácil pra você não querer nada disso, você sempre teve, você come a carne sem ter que ver sua mãe tirar as tripas do animal primeiro, você aperta botões que fazem tudo que você precisa aparecer num toque de mágica... toda essa paisagem que você almeja não está sintonizada na tela do seu quarto, senhorita Hawthorne?..."

Eu já estava de pé quase gritando quando percebi o estrago que minhas palavras fizeram, não é a toa que eu prefiro ficar calado.

"Não Rye, não é fácil, não é fácil ser filha de um militar obcecado por poder e disciplina que só te vê uma vez no mês, não é fácil ser admirada e aplaudida por pessoas em que você nunca poderá confiar, é como viver numa torre cercada por seguranças e nunca..."

Ela engasgou por um instante, e respirou fundo.

"Sente isso? Sente o aroma dessa campina... não dá pra sentir isso no telão do meu quarto na Capital, mas você está certo, é fácil não sentir falta das coisas que você sempre teve."

Ela pegou sua bolsinha de metal maleável caída em cima da pedra, enxugou os olhos totalmente chateada e caminhou na direção do aerobarco dez segundos antes do tio Gale gritar seu nome.

Eu queria correr para ela e dizer que eu a entendia agora, que ela era minha princesa presa na torre do castelo esperando seu resgatador, ela só me pedira para ir com ela, porque seu pai jamais a deixaria vir, ela era a garota eu é que deveria ir até ela não contrário, eu era o homem que deveria acabar com seu sofrimento. Mas dado ao fato de que eu sou só o caçulinha dos meus pais, eu não tinha outra opção a não ser deixá-la partir e odiar cada detalhe da minha vida.

**A/N: Aí está, essa é minha visão do quanto a falta de ação poderia afetar Rye, que tem no sangue a garra de Katniss e Peeta, e nada pra fazer com ela, sendo o caçula da mamãe a cara do papai, imagino então uma mistura de mimos e rebeldia que esse garoto deve ser, mas se você acha que ele vai contrariar Peeta e acabar em problemas, só porque sou eu quem escreveu essa fic, você está redondamente certo. Se quer saber mais deixe um review pedindo por isso.**

A fic já está pronta e não vai atrapalhar no desenvolvimento de FP. Na verdade eu a escrivi toda pra poder extravasar minha obsessão com Hunger Games e voltar a escrever FP de mente livre.


End file.
